DareDevilZombie
'''DareDevilZombie' is a geography teacher and a commentator. His current title for his commentaries are Senseless Responses, his old title was called What Is This? In June 15, 2015, he and Lance 1000 founded the commentary group Confederacy of Independent Commentators (CIC), which would later be named Order of the Dimwitted Doves (O.D.D). He recently revealed his identity to be the legendary soldier Steve Harvey, who was long thought to be dead after a helicopter crash over the Caribbean 9 years ago. He's was also the King of Georgia and currently the King of the Confederate States of America and Sudan. __TOC__ History DareDevilZombie joined YouTube in January 24, 2012, and starting making videos on January 1, 2014. Before he made commentaries, he made some god tier reviews, discussion videos, and a series known as "Silly Comments" where he responds to comments people left on videos. In March 13, 2014, he made his first "commentary" on Caiden Cowger. His commentaries at the time were called "What Is This?" and instead of using avatars, he used gameplay footage. His commentary received good reception and he made a second commentary on Caiden Cowger with the ambition of making a third, before taking a year long hiatus from YouTube. When he came back to making Commentaries, he restructured his commentaries with avatars. On June 15, 2015, He and Lance 1000 founded Confederacy of Independent Commentators (C.I.C.), which was later renamed to Order of the Dimwitted Doves (O.D.D.). On March 3rd, 1960, he was crowned the king of Georgia by the Coca-Cola company to insure the safety of Coca-Cola and the Southern people. On January 19, 1861, he decreed that Georgia would become a Confederate state. Soon after this decree, he became the king of the CSA and would declare war on the USA and Canada and get support from the Soviet Union, Mexico and Donald J. Trump. On May 9, 1695, The CSA would drop nukes on New York City and Toronto, thus ending World War XXXII and sealing the CSA's position on the world stage as a superpower and further spreading DareDevilZombie's legacy and influence as the most powerful news reporter of the 4th century. He continues to rule to the Confederate States to this day. He also bought Sudan from South Sudan at some point. It's also been confirmed that he created SoFloAntonio to combat to amount of commentaries on his YouTube home page. Ey, look a meme. : Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь. Да здравствует созданный волей народов Единый, могучий Советский Союз! :: ПРИПЕВ: :: Славься, Отечество наше свободное, :: Дружбы народов надёжный оплот! :: Знамя Советское, знамя народное :: Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Сквозь грозы сияло нам солнце свободы, И Ленин великий нам путь озарил: Нас вырастил Сталин — на верность народу, На труд и на подвиги нас вдохновил! :: ПРИПЕВ: :: Славься, Отечество наше свободное, :: Счастья народов надёжный оплот! :: Знамя Советское, знамя народное :: Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! Мы армию нашу растили в сраженьях. Захватчиков подлых с дороги сметём! Мы в битвах решаем судьбу поколений, Мы к славе Отчизну свою поведём! :: ПРИПЕВ: :: Славься, Отечество наше свободное, :: Славы народов надёжный оплот! :: Знамя Советское, знамя народное :: Пусть от победы к победе ведёт! :: This turn you on, Cammy? Of coarse it does. I can't read it though. I'm not fluent in Communist. His most famous Commentary This actually isn't his video Commentaries made by the KING OF MEMES ''List of commentaries by DareDevilZombie '' People he commentated on * Caiden Cowger (Twice) * Joshua8428/Joshua Culvyhouse * Sean Sampson * TrollsSuck * Future Blood * Lance 1000 * CommentJack * MineBoom * Zapdos Productions (O.D.D commentary with RCV 5, Arya Jellinton, and TheMaverickGamer) * MrAwesomenMario360 * A stock image of a toaster * The Bible * Call of Duty gameplay * A Black guy * Avatars * Call of Duty Gameplay (in his first 2 commentaries) sadly * Octavia (My Little Pony) Retired * Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) Retired * Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony) Retired * Callie (Splatoon) Avatar * Iku Nagae (Touhou Project) * Twogami (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Engineer (Team Fortress 2) * Gundham Tanaka (Bob's Burgers) * Joseph Stalin {DDZ probably knows where} * Liechtenstein (Europe) * Hi * Bashar Al-Assad (Hey goiz, this is LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Tony Abbot (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * * * Cool Trivia * He does heavy duty shitposting on Skype on a daily basis since he is 100% SAVAGE. * Confirmed Squidophile. * He has a neckbeard that everyone in the CC is shipped with * He considers Facebook, Donald Trump, and his Skype account his best friends. * GEOGRAPHY AND HISTORY ARE GREAT! * He appreciated it when a dirty Churchill suck up named Logan Vernier stopped removing him from the Niggers category. * He blocked himself on twitter. * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * CRIMSON FUCKING CHIN * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Mongolia shall rise again. * Trump likes India. * Read a book. * Uganda is in Africa, and you would of known is if you listened to the previous statement, you bum. * Ma main man, Dc Hi. * Play a * I think like dude. * Stop watching Date a Live and Buy EUIV. * Good * O Canada * Die Französisch sind Homosexuell *: Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! *: SA marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. * *: Die Straße frei den braunen Batallionen. *: Die Straße frei dem Sturmabteilungsmann! *: Es schau'n aufs Hakenkreuz voll Hoffnung schon Millionen. *: Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an! *: Es schau'n aufs Hakenkreuz voll Hoffnung schon Millionen. *: Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an! * *: Zum letzten Mal wird Sturmalarm geblasen! *: Zum Kampfe steh'n wir alle schon bereit! *: Schon flattern Hitlerfahnen über allen Straßen. *: Die Knechtschaft dauert nur noch kurze Zeit! *: Schon flattern Hitlerfahnen über allen Straßen. *: Die Knechtschaft dauert nur noch kurze Zeit! * *: Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! *: SA marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. *: Kam'raden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, *: Marschier'n im Geist in unser'n Reihen mit. *I am cool. *You are cool. *Have a nice day. *PS Tell MegaDoopTV that MrEnter was right about satire. He'll really like it. *Only Socialists can edit this page. *SuperHyperDude needs to play Persona 3 portable. * * * * * * * * * * *Panama looks like a noodle *His neck-beard is slowly becoming an amish beard. External links His YouTube page His Twitter page His Ask.fm page His Google+ page Category:Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Atheist Community Category:MLP Commentators Category:Males Category:Autistics Category:Splatoon Commentators Category:Teenagers Category:Neckbeard Crew Category:Touhou Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:People who take an interest in Science Category:Niggers Category:Can't Stump the Trump Category:Trump Supporters Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Capitalists Category:Communists Category:Sony Employees Category:Anarchists Category:American Commentators Category:The South will rise again Category:Trump Supporter Category:Anti- Category:Confederate Commentators Category:I like Geography Category:Pranks Category:FILTHY PRANK! Category:IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO! Category:Faggots Category:Shut up, Maverick Category:Secretly in love with Lance 1000 Category:Djibouti Category:Asexuals Category:Heterosexuals Category:Homosexuals Category:Bisexuals Category:Diesexuals Category:Squidophile Category:Geography Teacher Category:Teachers Category:Georgraphy Category:Toe Infection Category:Baghdad Category:Blocked on Facebook Category:Blocked on Twitter Category:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Category:Adam Sandler Category:Jewish Community Category:Muslim Community Category:Hindu Community Category:Buddhist Community Category:Sikh Community Category:KFC Category:Iraq Category:The Objectively Superior Race, Gay Inuit Category:Libertarians Category:Feminists Category:Men's Rights Activists Category:Egalitarians Category:Pink Category:Syrian Refugees Category:Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool Category:XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXSAFSXAADXSADSXDSXADSXDXSAD